Dental materials such as composites have been used in preventing and treating dental carries and defects and otherwise maintaining dental health. Dental composites are a mixture of materials that typically include a free-radically polymerizable resin and a filler dispersed in the polymerizable resin. The resins typically are derived from bisphenol A (BPA) and contain methacrylate endgroups. Examples include bisphenol A diglycidyl dimethacrylate (Bis-GMA) and bisphenol A dimethacrylate (Bis-DMA).